


Among Friends

by ktlsyrtis



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis
Summary: Bernie meets one of Serena's oldest friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatildaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/gifts).



> Holy crow, I wrote a thing! It’s the first fic longer than a drabble that I’ve written in about a million years and I’m super uncertain about it, but I thought we could all use something sweet and positive tonight.
> 
> For @matildaswan as a part of the Berena Secret Gift Exchange. I hope you enjoy it! (Also, shout out to @rizzthebizz - thanks for the pep talk! I put a little something in there for you ;) )

Bernie tugged the scarf free from around her neck, shaking the snow out of her hair as she stepped into the warmth of Albie's. Her eyes scanned the crowded pub as she hung her jacket on a nearby peg. She'd had plans to meet Serena later in the evening, but a quiet night at the AAU had led to Bernie's shift ending early, leaving her free to surprise Serena. A smile lit on her lips as she spied her lover (the thought still gave her a thrill) and she started to work her way through the crowd. Her smile faltered when she saw the woman Serena was sitting beside – no wait, practically _hanging on,_ seemingly laughing herself to tears. Teased blonde hair, bleached white smile and a skin tight top cut deep to frame a decolletage that had clearly been a significant monetary investment. Bernie made an effort to smooth the frown from her face as she made her way to stand in front of the women's table.

A moment, then another passed of the two women in tearful hysterics before Serena finally noticed the tall blonde across the table. “B-Bernie!” she sputtered, breaking into a beaming grin that made Bernie's heart stutter in her chest. A quick glance at the half full glasses and the nearly two empty bottles of shiraz on the table explained the glassy brightness of Serena's eyes and the flush across her cheeks and neck. “What are you doing here?”

“Things were slow and I thought you might like some company. Seems you already found it.” Bernie winced at the jealousy in her words. _Way to play it cool, Wolfe_. Fortunately, Serena didn't seem to notice, continuing to smile up at Bernie with sparkling eyes. The moment stretching to awkwardness, Bernie cleared her throat. “Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Serena blinked owlishly, then sat bolt upright, glancing at the blonde beside her. “Oh, right, sorry! Bernie this is my oldest friend, Sian Kors. Sian, Bernie Wolfe.”

Sian swallowed her wine with a chuckle, eyes raking over Bernie from head to toe. “Well, that explains a good deal.” Bernie cocked her head, looking quizzically between the two women. Sian held out a hand to Bernie. “Major Wolfe,” she purred, “I've heard  _soooo_ much about you.” Bernie shook the woman's hand, still uncertain. “My, what elegant hands. I'm sure they're quite... _skilled._ ”

Serena sputtered into her wine glass, quickly devolving into a coughing fit. Bernie moved to help, but Serena waved her away with a weak “I'm fine,” her face flushed. When she turned back, Sian had pulled over a nearby chair and was patting the seat with a smile. “Come sit next to me Bernie. I want to hear all about you.” Bernie glanced at Serena as she started coughing harder, then walked around the table and slowly lowered herself into the seat. “I understand you've had quite an impact on our dear Rena. Not that I blame her!” Sian leaned in with a flirtatious smile and a wink. “If I had a co-worker who looked like you I'd be tempted to switch teams myself.”

Bernie's astonished eyes flew to Serena, who was currently slugging back most of her glass of shiraz and avoiding her gaze. “In fact, do you have any single friends of the, you know, _sapphic persuasion_? Men are generally rubbish and from what Rena's been telling me, there are definite perks to your, ah, arrangement.”

Bernie leaned back in her seat, eyes fixed on her increasingly embarrassed girlfriend, a wicked smile curving the corner of her mouth. _Two could play at this game_. “Oh really? And what are these perks that _Rena_ has been telling you about?” Across the sofa Serena moaned and buried her face in her hands.

Sian shifted closer gleefully, ignoring her friend slowly shrinking in horror beside her. “Well, for one I haven't seen her this shagged to tatters since she dated Dylan Price for three weeks in uni.”

“ _Sian!_ ” Serena squawked in outrage, eyes wide and cheeks redder than Bernie had ever seen.

“What, it's true! And if there's anyone in this world who needs a proper and regular shagging, it's you Serena. We both know what a complete _nightmare_ you are when you're not getting any.”

Serena glared daggers at both the inelegant snort Bernie was unable to restrain and the mock innocent look on Sian's face, before slumping back against the sofa, a hand over her eyes. “This is a nightmare,” she moaned, “a sodding bloody nightmare.”

Sian turned back to Bernie, a speculative look on her face as she took a slow sip of her wine. “Serena truly is happier than I've seen her in years, especially since the disaster that was Edward. It seems I have you to thank for that.” She leaned forward, eyes suddenly turning steely. “But just so we're clear; Serena means the world to me. And if you hurt her, I will end you.”

Bernie swallowed, her gaze softening as it fell once again on her lover. “Sian, if I do ever hurt her, I'll let you.” Serena's eyes glistened in the low light, crinkling at the corners as she smiled.

Sian studied Bernie's face intently for a moment longer. Apparently satisfied with what she saw there, she nodded once sharply, then straightened and drained her wine glass. “Well, darling, I must be off. Early morning and all that. Besides, I may just drop in on my devastatingly handsome new neighbor. Make sure he feels welcome.” She winked cheekily at Serena as she stood. The friends embraced, Sian whispering in Serena's ear. Serena chuckled and nodded, pinning Bernie with a heated look that had her squirming slightly in her seat.

As Sian made her way toward the exit, Serena sat back on the sofa, pouring the last of the second bottle of shiraz into her glass. Bernie moved to sit beside her, arm stretched along the back of the sofa. Sipping her wine, Serena turned to face her. “Bernie, I...I'm so sorry. I haven't seen Sian in ages and she's always been good at prying things out of me. I just,” she hesitated, “it was so nice to be able to really talk to someone about everything, about how happy you make me, and I _mmpf_...” Her rambling was cut off by the press of Bernie's lips and she sighed into the kiss, deepening it eagerly.

They broke apart breathlessly, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Bernie smiled and brushed a wisp of Serena's hair behind her ear. “So, 'shagged to tatters,' eh?” She tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from preening.

“Oh do shut up, Major,” Serena growled, poking her in the ribs, “and take me home.”

“Yes, Fraülein,” Bernie chuckled, pressing another quick peck to Serena's lips before leading her out into the peaceful winter night.

 


End file.
